


For who you are

by LouisLittleFlower123



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Acceptance, Fluff, Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-05
Updated: 2016-12-05
Packaged: 2018-09-06 17:52:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8763022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LouisLittleFlower123/pseuds/LouisLittleFlower123
Summary: "...I need to talk to him. I need him to know that I’m here.” Isak told her with a pleading voice.“He doesn’t need you! He has me, he’s not in love with you so go!” Isak lost it. “He is in love with me! You don’t know anything about what we have! Stop being so controlling and just let me in!” He snapped. It didn’t quite work though. He could see Sonja get ready to snap back but something stopped her.“Isak?”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to say that I'm not quite sure about how the manic thin works, I hope I don't offend anyone. That's not my attention but if I do then please tell me so I can change it. 
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy.

The door opened and the girl with short blonde hair poked her head out. Isak can clearly hear her sigh. “I told you to stay away..” She growled and started to close the door again. But Isak stopped her by putting his foot in the way. “I know but I need to talk to him. I need him to know that I’m here.” Isak told her with a pleading voice.

“He doesn’tneed you! He has me, he’s not in love with you so go!” Isak lost it. “He is in love with me! You don’t know anything about what we have! Stop being so controlling and just let me in!” He snapped. It didn’t quite work though. He could see Sonja get ready to snap back but something stopped her.  
“Isak?” He could regognize that voice from anywhere. He had missed it so badly for the last few days. “Even. Please… I just want to talk.” Isak’s anger was gone. “Let him in.” Even demanded. “And while you do, please leave. I’ve told you. I don’t want you here.” He could hear footsteps, Even probably walked further into the apartment. Sonja disappeared from the door frame and went after Even. Isak took the chance to open the door wider and walk inside the apartment.   
He slowly followed the other two as they walked into the bedroom. Isak waited in the doorway.   
“How can you do this to me? I’ve been there through all the hard times and I still love you!” Sonja yelled at Even’s back. Even didn’t turn towards her. He just stood there, looking extremely tired. “I know and I’m very grateful for that. But this isn’t what I want anymore. The reason to why I’ve stayed with you as long as I have is because you were really great when it all went down. But we can’t keep doing this. I’m sick but I can still make my own decisions. I have my own feelings. I don’t love you anymore.” His voice was empty when he spoke.   
Sonja just stood there for a moment, watching Even’s back. Then she turned around to stare at Isak. “Good luck.” She said flatly before walking out.

Even still didn’t turn around when they heard the door close behind Sonja. He didn’t say anything either. Isak bit his lip. He probably should’ve though it through before he decided to come here. “Halla.” He whispered and mentally slapped himself afterwards. Great start. Even took a deep breath and then slowly turned around. “Halla.” He whispered back. Isak had missed him so much and it really hit him when he finally got to look at is face. He took a few steps over to him. “I missed you.” Isak whispered. He slowly reached his hand up and placed it on Even’s cheek. The other closed his eyes by the touch. But only for a second. “Really? You told me to not text you anymore.” He stated. Isak sighed. “I know, and I’m sorry. I just needed time to think. But this hasn’t changed how I feel about you.” Isak told him.   
Even bit his lip. “But you don’t want to be with me.” He said and took a step back. Isak dropped his hand to the side and frowned. “What? I do want to be with you.” Isak took a step forward but that made Even take a step back. “Why would you want to be with me? If you haven’t noticed I’m mentally ill. I’m fucked up. You don’t want those kind of people in your life.” Even tried to be Nonchalant but in Isak’s ears in just sounded sad.   
“I was stupid and mad when I sad that. I thought I was mad at my mom but I wasn’t really. I was mad at dad for letting her go. For not fighting for her. But I’ve made up with both of them and I’m trying to understand my mom. She’s trying to understand me as well.” Isak once again took a step closer and this time Even stayed were he was.   
“I want to understand this as well. I’m not going to be my dad. I’m not leaving because it’s a bit hard. Nothing that’s worth fighting for is easy.” Isak took Even’s hand in his. “You’re still the guy I fell in love with.” Even turned his gaze from Isak’s face to their hand.   
“I get if you don’t want me anymore. I took a while to think after all. But I just want you to know that I want you and I am ready to fight for you.” Isak let his hand go and took a step back, to give Even some space. But Even pulled him back and connected their lips a kiss. This kiss was different from the other kisses they’ve shared. This one was to make up for the time they’ve been apart and for everything that happened. Isak could feel that Sonja had been wrong in the kiss.   
Even is in love with him. And he’s in love with Isak. Together they can work everything out.

***  
They had moved all the blankets and pillows form Even’s bed to the floor. Isak was laying on his back on the floor with Even close to his side, head on Isak’s chest. They had been quiet for a long time, so long that Isak thought that maybe Even was asleep. But he wasn’t. “I’m not usually like I was that night. Not when I take my medication.” Even whispered. Isak turned his head to look down at Even. “You didn’t take your medication?” Even shook his head. “Why?” Isak asked with a frown. Even didn’t answer though. Instead he buried his face more into Isak’s chest. Isak didn’t need an answer though, he already had an idea why. “Because of what I said about mentally ill people?” Once again there wasn’t an answer but Isak knew he had guessed right. “Why?” He asked confused. “Because I thought, for a minute, that if I didn’t take medication for my illness than I wouldn’t be ill. I was wrong of course.” Isak sat up, bringing Even with him. He turned Even towards him so they could look at each other. 

“Hey, Don’t ever try to change yourself again. This is a part of you now. But I still love you for who you are.” Isak stroked his cheek. Even couldn’t help but smile. He never though anyone would love him. Sonja fell in love with him before he got sick that’s why she stayed with him. But that someone as wonderful as Isak wants him, even when he knows the truth, that’s the best thing that’s happened since he got diagnosed. He gently connected their lips once again. It was short but sweet.

“You will have to be patient with be though. There’s still a lot I have to learn. About the illness and love.” Isak said as they pulled away from each other. Even smiled. “I’ll teach you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed it. It was written pretty quickly and there's probably a lot of mistakes in there. I'll probably go back and check it later.
> 
> Please comment and give Kudos if you liked it. Xx


End file.
